


Солнце за горами

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Series: Fictober 2020 [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fictober 2020, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: На одном из привалов по пути в Скайхолд.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Series: Fictober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994134
Kudos: 3





	Солнце за горами

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9994665)  
> Фиктобер #23: “do we have to?”

Очередной привал проходил спокойно, хотя их остановившуюся вереницу можно было лишь с натяжкой назвать походным лагерем.

Да, кое-где стояли палатки, было даже пару шатров, но в основном люди просто покидали сумки на снег, развели костры и кое-где растянули одеяла меж веток одиноких голых деревьев, чтобы защититься от ветра. В памяти ещё было слишком свежо нападение на Убежище, и хотя разведчики доносили, что никаких следов врага за ними замечено не было, а Солас уверенно вёл их вперёд, в толпе царило унылое настроение. Все были готовы сорваться с места по одной команде; все уже просто устали идти и вместе с тем были бы рады двигаться дальше, лишь бы скорее добраться до места назначения.

Солнце медленно скатывалось за горные пики, и с подножия к ним стремительно рвались сумерки.

Получив свою порцию ужина — кухарки сегодня постарались на славу, впрочем, спасибо стоило сказать и мужчинам, принёсшим с охоты оленины, — Тревельян отошла в сторону от главного шатра, присела на оставленные на земле мешки. Окружающие по-прежнему (если даже не сильнее после стычки с Корифеем) взирали на неё с благоговением, практически не спускали глаз, и потому ей просто хотелось найти уголок, где ей удастся привлекать поменьше внимания.

— Я не помешаю? — мягко спросили над ухом, и, оглянувшись, она увидела, что со спины к ней подошёл Каллен. В его руках тоже была миска, над которой вился тонкий пар. — Боюсь, в этих условиях нам толком не хватает даже куда присесть.

Она без лишних слов немного подвинулась. Коммандер опустился рядом, и даже сквозь мизерное расстояние между ними стало едва-едва чувствоваться исходившее от него тепло. Алис тихонько выдохнула; она точно ничего не имела против такой компании.

— Солас говорит, нам осталось два дня пути, — сообщила она, грея руки о миску с похлёбкой. — Хотя мне уже мало верится, что этот переход вообще когда-нибудь закончится.

Каллен понимающе хмыкнул, поднося ко рту миску.

— Наши разведчики подтвердили, что там действительно есть крепость, — отозвался он, сделав глоток, — и, судя по всему, заброшенная, так что цель у нас вполне реальная и достижимая. Я только беспокоюсь о том, как мы будем налаживать сообщение в такой местности… Впрочем, об этом нам предстоит подумать позднее.

Стало тихо. Они оба принялись за свою еду. Она искоса поглядывала на Каллена, пытаясь придумать повод для новой темы. В голову ничего не шло.

— К слову, — наконец снова подал голос Каллен. — Мы всерьёз опасались, что после своего марш-броска сквозь метель ты сляжешь как минимум с простудой. И… В общем, хорошо, что всё обошлось.

Она приподняла брови. Это было неожиданно.

— Наверное, дело в моей магии, — отозвалась она и только потом прикусила язык. Каллен бывший _храмовник_ , напомнила себе Алис. Она по факту отступница. Лучше, пожалуй, было не поднимать эту тему лишний раз. Она ещё помнила, как сдержанно — мягко говоря — он воспринял её союз с магами из Редклифа.

— А, — моргнул Каллен. — Целительные чары?

Тревельян закусила губу. В его голосе не было ни намёка на напряжение или порицание, только спокойный интерес. Может, и не стоило переживать. Каллен всё-таки говорил ей, что в том, что она маг, он не видит никакой проблемы.

Во всяком случае, она надеялась, что он говорил искренне.

— Не совсем, — отозвалась она и, когда Каллен с любопытством посмотрел на неё, тихо вздохнула. — Холод — моя стихия, — призналась она чуть скованно, снова поднося миску к губам. — Это не значит, что мне не бывает холодно и что я, _наверное_ , не могу замёрзнуть насмерть, но, может быть, именно поэтому я так легко отделалась. Так уже раз было.

— Интересно, — ответил Каллен, и, поймав его взгляд, она действительно увидела в его глазах интерес. — Не слышал о таком раньше, хотя, пожалуй, это даже логично, если такое вообще можно сказать о магии.

Она хмыкнула. Ей нравилось, как он рассуждал, когда отбрасывал твердолобые храмовничьи предубеждения.

— Так уже раз было? — помолчав, всё-таки спросил Каллен.

— Да, — помедлила с ответом Алис. Она обмолвилась не затем, чтобы подтолкнуть его к дальнейшим вопросам, это просто сорвалось с губ. Но сердце забилось немного чаще — от того, что ему захотелось спросить; от того, что это не самое светлое воспоминание из её жизни.

Она опустила миску на колени и заправила за ухо одинокую прядку, мозолившую взгляд. Каллен с любопытством поглядывал на неё, но не торопил.

— Когда мои способности проявились впервые. Если коротко, то я была на корабле, который попал в шторм, а потом меня нашли в воде на ледяной глыбе. Недремлющее море, конечно, не очень тёплое, но не настолько, — она криво усмехнулась. — По возвращению в Оствик меня сразу же отправили в Круг. И нет, — спохватилась она, вспомнив, к чему была вся эта история, — тогда я тоже не слегла ни с какой простудой, чему удивлялись лекари на борту.

В спину дунул порыв ветра, закружив в воздухе первые редкие снежинки. Как кстати.

Каллен посмотрел на неё как-то очень внимательно.

— Что ж, — после паузы произнёс он и, к счастью, не стал больше ничего расспрашивать, — тогда мы точно не прогадали с нашим расположением что в Убежище, что в Скайхолде… я так надеюсь.

Она чуть улыбнулась, заметив улыбку и на его губах.

— Спасибо, — просто сказала она.

Каллен на мгновение перехватил её взгляд и улыбнулся немного шире.

— Я рад, что ты с нами, — после паузы произнёс он. Как будто занервничав, поспешил добавить: — Что ты выбралась. Да и… вообще рад тоже.

— Взаимно, — усмехнулась она. А затем, помедлив, призналась: — Хотя после нашей первой встречи мне показалось, что ты меня… невзлюбил.

— Что я тебя невзлюбил? — искренне удивился Каллен. — Почему?

Она вдруг пожалела, что об этом обмолвилась. Уже их вторая встреча прошла совсем иначе — пусть, конечно, это и не развеяло сразу все оставшиеся у неё сомнения. Но он вёл себя совсем не так, как можно было ожидать от бывшего храмовника. По большей части.

Теперь нужно было объясниться.

— Ну, — она уткнула взгляд в свою миску. — Конечно, шёл бой, так что было не до любезностей. А ещё ты так смотрел… Неотрывно, — она с ужасом поняла, что смутилась. — Типичная реакция храмовника на мага, а обычно между ними нет никакой любви.

_Любви_. Она мысленно выругалась. Какую другую глупость она могла сказать, чтобы сделать этот разговор ещё более неудобным?

К её вящему удивлению, Каллен, казалось смутился и сам — отвёл взгляд в сторону, принявшись растирать ладонью затылок.

— Ну, — откашлялся он. — Как я уже говорил, ты щегольнула весьма эффектным появлением. И я не ожидал, что ты… что…

Каллен неловко замолчал. Мысль, которую он почти высказал, должно быть, была не очень деликатной. _Что ты окажешься магом. Что маг станет нам помогать. Что ты была той выжившей, которую взяли под стражу после взрыва на Конклаве_ , на худой конец. Алис могла придумать ещё с десяток похожих заявлений, что могли застрять у него на губах.

Каллен сконфуженно посмотрел на неё.

— Это прозвучит ужасно, — предупредил он. — Я хотел сказать, что ты… очень миловидная, — он с явной досадой прикрыл глаза. Должно быть, с его точки зрения это прозвучало даже хуже, чем _ужасно_ , о котором он поставил её в известность. Она вскинула брови. — В смысле, не только я так считаю. Ох, _Создатель_ …

Как это нужно было понимать? Тревельян не знала, но поняла, что щёки начали верно краснеть.

Каллен тем временем закрыл глаза ладонью, потирая пальцами переносицу. Его щёки, вдруг заметила она, тоже тронул лёгкий румянец. Хотя, может быть, это было из-за мороза — здесь, в вышине гор, действительно было холодно.

Она надеялась, что такое оправдание сойдёт и её собственным жарким щекам.

— Забудь, что я сказал, — наконец мученически сказал Каллен. — Я совсем не это имел в виду, но лучше я прекращу свои попытки объясниться прямо сейчас.

— Я бы сказала, продолжай, — заметила она, стараясь держаться иронично-невозмутимо. Лучшая защита, как известно, это нападение. Но она и сама удивилась своей смелости — слова будто сами слетали с губ, и она бы, пеплом Андрасте, никогда не сказала такого, если бы хорошо подумала: — Ты мне только что сделал два комплимента.

Каллен рассмеялся в ответ, пусть и чувствовалось, что он по-прежнему был смущён. Да что там; румянец определённо стал ярче.

Да, как и у неё.

— Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, — добродушно отозвался Каллен, качая головой. Он всё ещё не смотрел на неё.

— Вот и третий, — заметила она, тщетно сдерживая улыбку. И искренне, изо всех сил ругая себя в мыслях. Она что же, пыталась флиртовать с главнокомандующим войсками Инквизиции?

Создатель, самое непостижимое, что у неё это, видимо, получалось.

— Я, эм… Я… — пробормотал он, наконец поднимая глаза. Ореховые и _тёплые_. Алис ощутила, что внутри неё что-то согрелось — так контрастно с жалившим кожу морозом. Внезапно очень захотелось придвинуться ближе; что там жаться по своим краям, если можно было бы спокойно сидеть, соприкасаясь плечами… Вместо этого она крепче обхватила ладонями миску. Та уже почти совсем остыла, и похлёбки в ней оставалось всего ничего.

— В нашу первую встречу, — нашёлся наконец Каллен и кашлянул, — ты произвела на меня впечатление. Самое лучшее впечатление, смею тебя заверить.

Теперь у неё в горле перехватило дыхание. Каллен посмотрел ей в глаза, видимо, добиваясь, чтобы дыхание так окончательно там и замерло.

— Коммандер! — вдруг позвали от главного шатра с явным неваррским акцентом. — Вестница!

Вздрогнув, она вскинула голову — там стояла Кассандра, подзывая рукой их к себе.

— Нам правда нужно идти? — удручённо вздохнула Тревельян.

Каллен медленно покачал головой и поднялся с места.

— Боюсь, что так, — он слабо улыбнулся, оглядываясь на неё. — Иначе Кассандра сама придёт сюда и поволочет нас обоих за шкирки.

— Не станем искушать судьбу, — не стала спорить Алис, тоже поднявшись на ноги.

Сумерки сгущались. Мороз становился крепче.

Ей было тепло.


End file.
